


Hidden Reflections

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode: s2e04 Change Hands, F/F, First Kiss, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Carolina reflects on the significance of Casandra’s kiss.
Relationships: Carolina Villanueva/Casandra Lenormand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Hidden Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 17. The Star - Time to pause and reflect, contemplate what's precious and what's not.

As she stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Carolina touches her red lips where Casandra just kissed her. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest that surely Fernando must hear it from the other room. Is she disappointed or relieved that he entered the cabin when he did? She doesn’t know.

She does, however, know that out of everything that has happened on this voyage, Casandra’s kiss is among the most confusing. Carolina should have paid more attention to all their previous interactions, to every time Casandra has touched her arm or her face without reason, or to the intense way Casandra looks into her eyes, seeing deep into her soul. If she had paid attention, perhaps the kiss would not have caught her so off guard.

Carolina meets her own eyes in the mirror. They reflect all the confusion bubbling inside of her. She puts her hand to her heart, feeling its strange, anxious rhythm. Then, realising Casandra puts a hand to her chest whenever she has a premonition, Carolina drops her hand to her side.

Casandra’s words about making choices in a life that is always changing echo in her head.

“But how?” she had asked. “How do I know what the right choice is?”

“You know,” Casandra had said with a gentle gaze. “Deep down, we always know. You just need the courage to make it.” Then she’d leant in and pressed her soft lips against Carolina’s.

Carolina hadn’t even been aware that was a choice she could make, until that moment. Now, though, thinking about how she feels whenever Casandra is in the room or even at the mention of Casandra’s name, she knows what her options are. She knows that _Casandra_ is a choice she can make.

Carolina doesn’t sleep that night, in bed next to her husband, but not just because the moon and stars are too bright tonight, or because Fernando lied to her and might be involved in the death of that girl. She also can’t stop thinking about the kiss and what it means for her. If Casandra had kissed her just yesterday, she might have turned away in favour of the vows she took to be a faithful wife. But Fernando has already lied to her, mere days into their marriage. With everything that has happened on this voyage so far, Carolina is questioning every single aspect of her life.

Reason tells her that she needs to talk things through with someone she can trust. Someone who can calm her down and help her to meditate and make the right choice.

Without making a sound, she slips out of bed. She pauses in front of Casandra’s cabin, hand raised to knock on the door. But as much as she wants to see the woman who has turned her life upside down more than it already was, she changes her mind and goes to Eva’s door instead. Right now it’s a sister’s sensible advice that she needs.


End file.
